Right triangle $ABC$ (hypotenuse $\overline{AB}$) is inscribed in equilateral triangle $PQR,$ as shown.  If $PC = 3$ and $BP = CQ = 2,$ compute  $AQ.$

[asy]
unitsize(0.8 cm);

pair A, B, C, P, Q, R;

P = (0,0);
Q = (5,0);
R = 5*dir(60);
A = Q + 8/5*dir(120);
B = 2*dir(60);
C = (3,0);

draw(A--B--C--cycle);
draw(P--Q--R--cycle);
draw(rightanglemark(A,C,B,10));

label("$A$", A, NE);
label("$B$", B, NW);
label("$C$", C, S);
label("$P$", P, SW);
label("$Q$", Q, SE);
label("$R$", R, N);
label("$2$", (C + Q)/2, S);
label("$3$", (C + P)/2, S);
label("$2$", (B + P)/2, NW);
[/asy]
We see that the side length of equilateral triangle $PQR$ is 5.  Let $x = AQ.$

By the Law of Cosines on triangle $BCP,$
\[BC^2 = 2^2 + 3^2 - 2 \cdot 2 \cdot 3 \cdot \cos 60^\circ = 7.\]Then by the Law of Cosines on triangle $ACQ,$
\[AC^2 = x^2 + 2^2 - 2 \cdot x \cdot 2 \cdot \cos 60^\circ = x^2 - 2x + 4.\]Also, $AB = 3$ and $AR = 5 - x,$ so by the Law of Cosines on triangle $ABR,$
\[AB^2 = 3^2 + (5 - x)^2 - 2 \cdot 3 \cdot (5 - x) \cdot 60^\circ = x^2 - 7x + 19.\]Finally, by Pythagoras on right triangle $ABC,$ $BC^2 + AC^2 = AB^2,$ so
\[7 + x^2 - 2x + 4 = x^2 - 7x + 19.\]Solving, we find $x = \boxed{\frac{8}{5}}.$